


Harry's -Diary- Journal

by Uteeny



Series: Harry, you're a drabble [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU I guess unless there was a duck, Gen, Harry just admit it, Hermione Harry thinks you're a bit creepy but it's all okay, Ron I swear, it is a diary, lots of crossing out, you are all dibbys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uteeny/pseuds/Uteeny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry reluctantly writes in the diary (it is a journal not a diary!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harry's First Entry

I’m not going to write ‘Dear Diary’.

Simply because this is a journal, not a diary like Hermione says.

And I most certainly won’t write any of my feelings down.

… Okay, I might write down some of them. But they are simply for future reference and so when my biography (even if I want to deny its’ future existence) gets written, they at least have somewhat accurate information (not like the duck incident in ’95).

So this journal is simply for recording my life, nothing else. ~~Even if Hermione says otherwise.~~


	2. Bob the Diary (Journal!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry nicknames it Bob

Now, my journal (I’m going to start calling you Bob from now on), you may be wondering why do I even bother writing in you?

You see, Hermione gave me you as a Christmas present, she then proceeded to give me a glare ~~more terrifying than Snape could ever hope to have~~ and said that if I don’t want to talk about it, I should at least write it down, she then proceeded to tell me that she would keep an eye out.

 So yes, I am in the Burrow, the living room and I’m writing this as she watches me ~~very creepy but I wouldn’t dare tell her that~~. Hopefully she respects my privacy and won’t go through this.

 


	3. Ron, one more time and....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry -whines- informs Bob of his protection

Bob, have you ever wanted to throw hippogriff dung at everyone around you? Well, of course you haven’t, you’re just a journal.

But if you were real, you would.

Especially at the people I’m currently thinking of. All right, you are worried about me. I understand.

You don’t want anything to happen to me, fine.

I need to be watched a bit more closely, for my safety, I understand although I’m not too thrilled.

But I swear, if Ron follows me to the loo one more time…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might continue this one just because I like it, maybe. Once I have time and I stop procrastinating.


End file.
